Revelations
by Otaku Nyu
Summary: When death itself becomes his battleground, when enimies long since defeated come back to haunt them, will our heroes survive? [Currently in the process of overhauling. Check back later.]
1. Chapter 1

Dirk's House

"Ouch!" Colette tripped over something and was sent sprawling. "Lloyd! What are you doing in the middle of your yard?" Lloyd groaned and rubbed his throbbing knee. "Ummm… Well, actually, I was looking up at the stars. They're really bright tonight. If you want to, you can stay and watch them with me." "Sure! It sounds like fun," Colette replied, settling herself on the soft grass. The silent spell of the warm night descended around them, and neither spoke.

"He's up there, somewhere, you know," said Lloyd suddenly. "My dad, I mean. He decided to stay on Derris-Kharlan." Kratos' last words still echoed in his memory: "Lloyd, don't die before I do… my son." Then, Lloyd used the Eternal Sword to transport Kratos to Derris-Kharlan as it pulled away from the planet's gravitational field. Lloyd had known that would be the last time he would see his father ever again.

It had only been a year since the revival of the Great Mana Tree and Kratos' departure, but still… To have only known him for such a short period of time, just to be taken away again seemed too cruel. Lloyd turned away from Colette so she would not the glistening tear that slowly slid down his face. I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore, he said to himself.

"Oh Lloyd! Look! A shooting star! You get to make a wish," Colette said, excitedly pointing at the starry sky. He looked up just in time to see a speck of light race through the sky directly overhead them through his misty eyes. He wished with all his heart that Kratos would come back.

A sudden and violent earthquake quickly brought him back to reality. "What the- Colette! We should get inside!" Lloyd grabbed Colette's hand and rushed her into his house. The shaking stopped moments after. "What was that?" exclaimed Lloyd. "I don't know, but I think it would be best for Colette to stay indoors until we figure it out," replied Dirk. "You're right… Dad," he said slowly. "What's wrong, Lloyd?" asked the dwarf. "Ah, nothing…" "All right, if you're sure." Lloyd put on his best effort of a smile for his foster father, and followed Colette up into his room.

Colette sat on his bed and motioned for him to join her. He sat, and she asked him, "Really, Lloyd, what's wrong?" Lloyd sighed. "I… really miss my dad. I know I have Dirk, but…" "…He's not your real father," continued Colette. Lloyd nodded. "Please don't say anything about this to him. Ever since he found me, he's treated me just like his son, and I love him like a father. But…" "He's not your real father." "Yeah… And I know that Kratos won't come back, but part of me just can't accept that. I don't know what I believe anymore…" "Maybe you should sleep on it. It's late anyway," said Colette. She yawned. "Oh no! I have to find Noishe and make sure he's okay from the earthquake!" "I'll go with you!" "No, you should stay here and rest. I'll be back in a little bit." Colette smiled. "Well then… be careful." "I will. Don't worry!"

Iselia Forest

"Noishe! Noishe, where are you? C'mon, Noishe!" Lloyd called, desperate to find his furry companion. I'll have to put out my wings to find him, decided Lloyd. He unfurled his shimmering wings and took to the sky.

If only… if only I could fly to where you are, Dad…

"Awoooo!" Lloyd could hear Noishe from below the thick canopy of the forest. "Hold on Noishe, I'm coming!" called Lloyd. He found a small clearing amidst the branches and set down, running over to Noishe. He tried petting his friend to calm him, but Noishe continued whining and howling. "What's a matter, boy?" he asked.

"Lloyd…" Lloyd turned around when he heard his name. Kratos smiled at his son, and collapsed.

"Dad? Dad! Hold on!" Lloyd set his unconscious father on Noishe's back. "Noishe, take him back to Dirk's house. I'll follow you by air. Please hurry, Noishe!" Noishe nodded and took off running. Lloyd jumped into the air, following him through the forest.

Dirk's House

"His wounds are extremely serious. I'm afraid only intensive healing arts will be able to save him." Dirk spoke to Colette and Lloyd, who were gathered around the sleeping Kratos. "Do you think… the Professor could heal him?" inquired Colette. "Yes, her Resurrection spell would probably be sufficient. However, Genis and Raine Sage left to end the discrimination against half-elves. I have no idea of their whereabouts now," replied Dirk. "Okay, then all we have to do is find Genis and the Professor, right? They will be a lot easier to find now that there is only one world to search in, huh Lloyd?" Colette asked cheerfully. "…What? Oh, yeah… it will be easier." Colette could tell Lloyd had a lot on his mind, so she decided to leave him alone to sort things out. She left the room, and Dirk followed her out.

"Dad… My wish was granted. You… you came back… But look at you; you're hurt so badly. It's all my fault," Lloyd said sadly. He fought back tears as he continued, "I'm such a pathetic son." "Lloyd," Kratos spoke softly, "this is not your fault. You are not pathetic." Kratos opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "You shouldn't move yet, or your wounds will reopen." Kratos laid back and closed his eyes once again. Just sitting up had seemed to exhaust whatever energy he had managed to regain. "Are my injuries really that serious?" inquired Kratos slowly. Lloyd remained silent. "To think that she would still be… so… powerful…"

"Dad? Dad!" Colette rushed in, fearing the worst. She hesitantly checked his breathing and pulse. "Well, it seems like he just went back to sleep. We should let him rest. Speaking of, I'm really tired and it's late. You should go to sleep soon, too. We'll probably leave pretty early so we can go find the Professor and Genis." She smiled gently. "Try to get some sleep. I know you're worried about Kratos, but I think he would be concerned if you didn't get any rest." Colette climbed up the stairs in into Lloyd's room. "She's right, ya know," commented Dirk. "Well, I'm goin' to bed too. Good night, Lloyd." "Good night, Dad." Lloyd walked up into his room, only to find Colette already asleep on his bed. She looked so peaceful with the moonlight shining upon her face. He thought she was definitely an angel, not only in heart, but in beauty as well. Lloyd sighed. "It looks like I'm sleeping on the floor tonight," he said sadly.

Lloyd awoke the next morning to find the room empty. He wandered downstairs, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Remind me to never stay up that late again," he said to Colette as he snatched a piece of toast off a plate. "Did you get any sleep at all?" asked Colette anxiously. Lloyd bit off an enormous chunk of toast, chewed, and swallowed. "Actually, I got a significant amount of sleep, considering the floor was so comfortable." Colette blushed and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Lloyd! I was going to move, but I just closed my eyes for a minute, and-" Lloyd's face softened. "It's okay, I was just kidding. Don't worry about it." "I'm sorry." "Stop apologizing, you dork." "Oh, I'm sorry." Lloyd sighed in defeat. "Anyway, I think I know where we should look for Genis and the Professor first. Do you remember the flying city of half-elves, Exire? They probably went there to tell everyone about their new journey. And now that we both have wings, we won't have to bother with the Rheairds." "I bet you're right, Lloyd, I can feel it! Kratos will be better in no time!" Lloyd's expression fell, and he looked away from Colette's excited face. "So… How is he?" "Well, he hasn't woken up since he spoke with you, but he hasn't gotten any worse, either…" "Oh… Well, I guess that's good…" "Yeah." "Well, I suppose we should get ready to go." "Okay."

Lloyd found his foster father standing by his mother's grave. Dirk didn't look up as he asked, "So, you're leaving again, are ya?" "Yeah. Can you watch over Kratos while we're gone?" "Of course I will." Lloyd walked over and put his arm over Dirk's shoulder. Together, they watched over both his mother's grave and his father's sword. "I don't want to lose him like I lost Mom," Lloyd said in a small voice. Dirk said nothing. Just then, Colette came out of the house. "Are you ready, Lloyd?" she called. Lloyd hugged Dirk tightly. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry; all we have to do is find Genis and the Professor. We'll be fine." Then he turned and walked over to Colette. "I'm ready. Let's go." Lloyd had never liked long good-byes.

* * *

Sorry the first chapter is so boring... the next chapter is much better, and hopefully longer... I have it already written, I just need to type it. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Wild

Lloyd paused to catch his breath. "The only problem… with finding a flying city… is that it's flying," he said, winded. "Yup. We've been looking for a while now, haven't we?" "Yeah." He stood with his hands on his knees for a few minutes longer. "Are you ready to go again?" asked Colette. "Yeah, I just… wait. I can see lights coming from over there. Maybe there are people. We can ask them 'Hey, have you seen any large, floating cities around here?'" Colette giggled. "But seriously, we should check it out. If that's okay with you, I mean." "Sure, it's fine." "Okay then, come on."

As they drew closer and closer to the mysterious lights, they discovered it was not people, but torches placed around an ominous temple that the glow emanated from. Colette clung to Lloyd's arm as they slowly walked up the dark stone steps that lead to the entrance. She was near the point of tears when she uttered, "Lloyd, I don't like this place! Please don't make me go in there!" "Shh, don't worry. You can stay here; I'll go in alone," he told her. "No, Lloyd, don't go!" she pleaded, but he shook her off. "I can't explain it Colette, but I feel like I have to do this." He squeezed her hand. "Promise you'll wait for me?" All she could do was merely nod. With that, he turned and passed through the threshold into…nothing.

Lloyd was completely alone. Colette, the temple; they were gone. It was a void bereft of any light or sound. A dense, gauzy mist entangled his feet. He tried to walk ahead, but he wasn't sure whether he had actually moved forward or not. Slowly, a figure materialized amidst the fog.

"Genis! I've been looking for you!" called Lloyd. "No you haven't," he replied coldly. "What?" "I hate you. I hate all humans." "But you're my friend!" "Why would you be friends with a half-elf?" Genis smiled mockingly. "You never really could come to terms with me, a non-human, being so much smarter than you. It really pisses you off, doesn't it?" Lloyd was shocked. "What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said." "Wait… something isn't right…" His fingertips strayed to his sword belt, only to feel empty air. Looking down, he discovered he was unarmed.

"Lloyd!"

His head snapped up at the familiar scolding tone. "Raine? Why're you here? And what's up with Genis?" However, Genis was nowhere to be found. "Pay attention! I asked you to recite all of the emperors of the Balacrul Dynasty in order of the time period in which they reigned." Lloyd shifted uncomfortably. "Um, well… There was that one guy who um… you know… reigned… during that one time… Yeah…"

"Predictable," Raine said, disgusted. "Lloyd, you always were my worst student. I can't believe you. I'm extremely disappointed."

Lloyd closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. What exactly is going on here? he thought. He slowly opened his eyes. Instead of Raine, now standing before him was…

Himself. "Who are you really!" he demanded. The other Lloyd smirked. "That should have been obvious. I am you. I am all of the dark feelings locked deep within your heart. The anger, the hate… they are me. And I am you."

"No! You are not me!"

"Ah, but I am. Can you deny what you saw was absolutely truthful? Don't lie to yourself."

"You may be me, but I… am not you!" Lloyd's hands curled into fists, clenching something. The twin blades struck lethal blows to the reflection, and it shattered. Lloyd looked down in amazement at the swords he now held in his hands. They were made of the blackest ebony, yet shone with a silvery fire. A strange voice echoed inside his head.

"I am Nyx, the spirit of death."

"A summon spirit?"

"No, for I cannot be summoned. Whenever you create light, a shadow is born. Where there is life, death must follow. You have defeated the darkness in your own heart. Now, you may wield Erebus, the blades of death, and travel into death itself. Death is part of the natural flow of life; do not fear it. Yet do not become arrogant. Nature does not take kindly to those who defy her laws."

"What do you mean? Wait, come back! Nyx!" Lloyd closed his eyes as his mind became fuzzier and fuzzier. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he gasped, like he had been holding his breath for too long.

He found he was lying on the floor of the temple. Looking around, he saw Colette sitting on the ground, facing away from him. Her body shuddered as she sobbed. "Co… Colette? What's wrong?" he asked softly. She turned around swiftly, her tear-stained eyes full of shock and amazement. "Lloyd!" she cried, and flung her arms around him. He held her gently as she continued to weep.

"B-but, y-you were d-dead, Lloyd, I s-saw you!" she finally choked out. "What?" She wiped her eyes with trembling hands. "You walked through the doorway, but I didn't dare follow you. Then you just collapsed. I checked to see if you were breathing, but you weren't! You didn't have a heartbeat, either! I was so scared… so scared that I had lost you…" She started to cry again. He held her closer as he said, "I'm here now. It's okay. Colette, I swear to you, I will never leave you all alone… I swear…"

"Lloyd…" she whispered. "What, Colette?" But she had already fallen asleep in his arms.

Dirk's House

Kratos awoke to find Dirk's house silent. He eased himself up into a sitting position and stretched. "You just don't know when to die, do ya'?" asked Dirk sarcastically from the doorway. "There is a difference between knowing and doing," Kratos replied tiredly. He sighed. "…Where are Lloyd and Colette?" Dirk's face grew serious. "They left about four days ago to find Raine, so she could heal you. Although," he studied Kratos' body, "you don't look like you need it." Kratos slowly unwound the bloodstained bandage wrapped around his arm. Previously there had been a large tear in the flesh; now all that remained was a jagged pink scar amongst pale new skin. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked Dirk. "Four, maybe five days. I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up." "I very well might have not," Kratos stated quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as I knew my body was in a safe place, it shut itself down. All of my mana was completely focused on healing my injuries. However, it put my body in a comatose-like state. I am lucky to be awake even now." "Where do you learn such a skill?" asked Dirk in amazement. "Unfortunately, from experience. Being an angel also has something to do with it."

Kratos slowly stood, testing his legs. At first they trembled slightly, but they quickly steadied. His pulled on his shirt and boots, and strapped on his sword belt. It was very light, as he had not possessed a sword for the past year. Dirk watched him silently, and followed him out the door. Kratos stopped in front of Anna's grave. He reached out and gently caressed the headstone. "Anna…" he murmured, "I still remember that day. Every waking moment of my life it haunts me still…"

His hand clasped the hilt of his sword. Before drawing it out of the ground, he paused and said, "Dirk… I apologize. You have raised him as I could not, and yet again I am leaving him. I'm… such a pathetic father; a pathetic man. He must hate me for it." A single glistening tear fell to the dust at his feet. With one swift, fluid motion, he pulled his sword from the earth and sheathed it. "Take care of yourself. Farewell." Then he turned and walked away. He felt no need for long goodbyes either.

The Wild

Kratos sat down on a fallen tree trunk, panting. "I know I should have healed longer, but there's no time. I must defeat her before she goes after Lloyd…" He held his head in his hands as his breathing returned to normal.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the silence. He quickly stood, tense and alert. Drawing his sword, he headed towards the source of the unexpected outburst.

The young woman awoke to find herself bound to a tree. She ached all over her body, and her head felt as if it were split in two.

"So you've finally woken up, have you? My sleeping venom does have some… undesired side effects." She looked up to see a thing that appeared fairly human examining her with a pale yellow stare. But its eyes betrayed it; they burned with ravenous hunger and greed for life it could not have. "I would have killed you immediately, but I was curious as to what you are. You smell quite unlike anything I have ever come across before. So, I brought you here. But I have become impatient to find out what your blood tastes like. I'm afraid I can't bear to wait any longer. Good-bye."

She tried to struggle, but to no avail. It slowly drew forward, and grabbed her chin. Forcing her head to the side, it buried its teeth into her neck. Crying out in pain, she was helpless against the creature.

Suddenly, she felt it go limp against her shoulder. It disintegrated, revealing the gleaming sword that had killed the creature, along with its wielder. The toxin of the creature's sharp fangs began to take its toll, and the world spun out of control around her. Feeling her bonds being cut, she gave into unconsciousness. As she toppled forward, strong arms were there to catch her.

"Are you awake yet?" The girl's eyelids fluttered open. She gasped as the previous day's events came back in a rush. Her hand quickly reached up to feel her neck where that thing had bitten her. She was surprised to find it almost completely healed.

"You were lucky the poison didn't spread immediately. Death would have been slow and merciless," said the somber man sitting next to her.

"So you--" She blushed. "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that… I passed out, didn't I?" He nodded. "Yes. If I hadn't known healing arts, death would have been inevitable."

She hid behind her choppy black hair, covering her crimson eyes. It hung over her bare shoulders, as she was wearing a sleeveless vest. Black sleeves came up to the middle of her upper arms, held in place by buckles. Tall boots stopped right below her knees, and her shorts and tall socks made her appear a bit younger than she truly was. The most remarkable things about the girl were the cat ears that peeked out of her hair and the tail that swayed against the ground.

"What is your name?" he asked her. "Please call me Gwin." She held out her hand. "Kratos Aurion," he replied, and shook it. Her eyes grew wide. "One of the four Seraphim of Cruxis?" Kratos shook his head and smiled sadly. "When Yggdrasil died, so did Cruxis. Now, I stand alone." "I would have assumed you called him Mithos." "The boy I knew as Mithos has not existed for a long while." He looked at her suspiciously. "How would you know this?"

"I am, or was, a member of Cruxis. See?" She closed her eyes, and her body was enveloped with glowing light. Shimmering wings appeared at her back, red as blood. She put them away again. "I'm not a 'lifeless being' because I've always had these wings," she said quietly.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?" she asked timidly.

"Probably not."

"Why did you join Cruxis?"

"For me, it was not a matter of joining." He looked up at the sky. "I was there, at the beginning."

"Please, tell me about it," she begged.

"Never once have I told anyone my entire story truthfully," he replied.

"I don't mind if it's a lie," she replied shyly. He sighed.

"It began over four thousand years ago…"

* * *

Ah, I forgot to mention, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco does (I think). The only characters I own in 'Revelations' are Gwin, Nyx, and the swords Erebus... at least that's all for this chapter... I'll have more. Oh, and if I don' t get a part of the storyline right, for whatever reason, tell me and I'll fix it. 


	3. Chapter 3

"… After Yggdrasil was defeated, I remained on Derris-Kharlan as it departed from this world. I knew fully well that I would never see my son again, or anyone else, for that matter. Yet that is the path I chose, and I still stand by my decision."

Gwin had been completely silent during the entire time Kratos had been speaking. He had almost thought her to be asleep, when she asked, "So why is it you're here now?"

His face grew grave, and his voice became a whisper. "That is the part I have never told anyone before in complete truth. There was another that traveled with us to put an end to the war. Rhine… She knew of dark, taboo magic, but she used it only to help people. Yet the darkness overtook her, and her lust for power could not be quenched. Mithos exiled her to the far reaches of space, to sleep for eternity. He did not have the heart to kill her, nor did I.

"Derris-Kharlan, as you know, was made of massive pieces of solidified mana. When she came in contact with such an enormous energy source, she absorbed it and came back to life. I managed to escape, but just barely. Now, I must defeat Rhine… I must kill her, to finally end this."

"I see. I… shall accompany you."

"No! It is far too dangerous."

"You forget; I was an angel of Cruxis. I am more than capable of defending myself." Her eyes shone with a determined light, and he knew she would not back down. He had seen that same light in the eyes of his son…

"Humph. I guess that's fine then."

"Thank you. I swear I won't be a burden."

Once again there was silence, until Kratos spoke. "What are your reasons for joining Cruxis?"

"I… wanted to be accepted. Cruxis was made up of mainly half-elves, so I figured that they wouldn't mind one more outcast. Sometimes I didn't agree with their goals or methods, but it was better than being shunned for the rest of my life."

"Are you not a half-elf?"

"No… I'm not sure what I am. I have no memories of a childhood, nor of any family."

"I see… You must have had a hard life."

"Yes…" Gwin did not wish to describe the loneliness and pain of her existence to the swordsman.

"So you are alone in this world, as am I. Forever damned to carry the sins of my past as I wander aimlessly throughout life… I know what it means to be truly alone."

Hot, silent tears began to drip down Gwin's face. "How can you keep saying you're alone!" she finally cried out. Kratos looked over at the crying girl in surprise. "You have friends you can trust, and a son… And if that's not good enough, you have me! If anyone is truly alone, it would be me… even though it hurts, and sometimes I think life has no meaning, I still push on… no matter how much I wish I could end it! So… so…" she started to sob. Kratos gently put his arm around her shaking shoulders. "Someone once told me, 'Just by existing, your life has value.' I guess I've never fully realized that… until now. So thank you. Thank you for reminding me I am not alone."

Together, Gwin and Kratos continued to travel towards Rhine's old stronghold. Kratos assumed that she would wait until she was fully recovered to put any plans into motion, but they would have to hurry.

"Tomorrow, we will have to fight Rhine. Her base lies just beyond the edge of the forest," Kratos told Gwin as she sat next to him by the small fire. "Even if she isn't at full strength, I'm afraid she may be more powerful than you or I combined." Gwin sat silently. She looked over at him as he stared into the dancing flames. The firelight gracefully illuminated his face, and the breeze toyed with his hair. The longer she looked, the more she wanted to reach out to him, to hold him, to feel his warmth against her skin. Yet…

"Why do you hesitate?" asked Kratos quietly. "Are you afraid of rejection?" Gwin nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm terribly afraid. And… I swore to you I would not be a burden." She set her head upon her knees, unwilling to meet his gaze. His arms wrapped around her, and she looked up in surprise as he drew her close. "You are not alone. It's been so long since I've held someone like this… Let me hold you just a little bit longer…" Gwin lay against him, safely enclosed in his warm embrace. She was happier than she had ever felt before, even though she could tell Kratos was still thinking only of Anna.

"This place… the air is full of malevolence and hate. It's smothering me," said Gwin quietly as they walked through the dark stone halls of Rhine's castle-like home. "Yes, I can feel it too… She should be just a little farther in." They entered a large round room, where the feeling intensified. "My head… there's a sound in my head… it hurts," Gwin said. "She's here," Kratos said quickly. "Rhine, I have come to defeat you. For your own sake, you never should have awakened."

"Kratos, you always have talked too much," came the icy reply. A magic circle suddenly flared into life, trapping Kratos within its boundaries. Gwin could only watch in horror as energy raced through his body, causing him to cry out in pain. "Gwin," he finally managed to spit out, "run! Go to Dirk's house, near Iselia Forest… Augh! Hurry!"

He slowly sank to his knees and lay motionless. Gwin stood silently, rooted to the spot.

"Kratos? Are you…?"

There was no reply. Trembling, she could do nothing but run, run out of that horrific place, away from the nightmare, all the while hating herself for running away.

* * *

Once again, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, there would be a sequel based off of this fanfiction. However, I do "own" Gwin, Rhine (pronounced reen), and those mentioned in the previous chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dirk's House

Lloyd and Genis talked excitedly as they crossed over the small bridge spanning the stream that ran in front of Dirk's house. "I'm so glad we finally found you guys!" said Lloyd happily. "Yup! Now, Raine can heal Kratos!" replied his half-elven friend. They found Dirk standing outside the door to his house. "Lloyd! Come here, quickly!" exclaimed the dwarf. He led them up into Lloyd's room, where a girl about the same age as Lloyd sat on his bed. She didn't look up when they entered, and tremors shook her body every few minutes. Lloyd could tell something was terribly wrong.

"She just showed up a few days ago, on the verge of passing out. She hasn't said a word, and won't eat or sleep." Raine stepped forward and examined the girl, who continued staring at the wall and shivering. "There's nothing physically wrong with her. It must have been a tremendous psychological trauma that put her in this state. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," she sadly.

"Maybe if we talk to her, she'll wake up," suggested Colette. "It wouldn't hurt to try," said Lloyd. "You go first," Colette said shyly. Lloyd nodded. He sat on his bed opposite the girl and asked, "Can you hear me?" The girl gave no response. He stared into her crimson eyes, searching for signs of life. "Hey, wake up. I know you can come back to us."

Suddenly her eyes focused, and she blinked. "You… must be Lloyd…" she said, and toppled forward. Lloyd caught her, and she whispered, " You look… just like him…" before passing out.

When Gwin reawakened, she told them what had happened. They sat in stunned silence as she described how Kratos had fallen.

"So Dad is… dead?" asked Lloyd quietly.

"Not exactly… She removed his soul from his body. If done by force, it's excruciatingly painful. His soul is now somewhere in death, probably trapped by Rhine."

"Fascinating… I had no idea such a thing could be done," said Raine.

"Professor, stop it! My dad could be… I have to save him!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"If we can find his physical body and his soul, I can probably reunite the two," said Gwin timidly. "How do you know so much about necromancy?" Raine asked. Gwin didn't reply immediately.

"Because… I myself am a necromancer," she finally whispered. "I can understand if you feel uncomfortable around me, so I'll just leave now…"

"Wait. I can tell that isn't the whole story," Lloyd said gently. Gwin nodded. "Ever since I can remember, I can willingly walk in and out of death. I can even speak with the dead, if I wish. But I don't know how or why I can do such things… why I have this curse…"

"I can travel into death as well, using these." Lloyd unsheathed his swords. "I've never heard of anything like this. May I see them?" Gwin carefully took the swords from Lloyd. She studied the gleaming blades for a moment, and then plunged one of them deep into his chest. Speechless with shock, he expected feel blood flowing from his wound. He looked down in surprise as Gwin passed the sword through his unharmed body a few more times, and then handed them back.

"Just as I thought. These swords can only cut the ethereal and undead; living flesh is completely unharmed."

"You could have said something before you did that! And what do you mean, 'Just as I thought'? What if you had thought wrong!" exclaimed Lloyd, shaken. Gwin laughed, for the first time in years.

"You're so much prettier when you smile!" said Colette. "We haven't been properly introduced," said Gwin, holding out her hand. "You can call me Gwin."

"I'm Colette," she replied, and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Raine." Gwin shook her hand as well.

"Raine's my older sister. Everyone else calls her the Professor, though. And don't let her touch your food!" said Genis, quickly dodging a slap from Raine. "I'm Genis."

The dwarf coughed to get her attention. "I'm Lloyd's adoptive father, Dirk." She had to lean down a little to reach his hand.

"And I'm Lloyd." He shook her hand, but she didn't let go immediately. "Lloyd, I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything against Rhine… or save Kratos…" "Don't worry about it. We'll defeat Rhine and get Dad back, together." Gwin smiled. "Thank you, Lloyd, and everyone else, too… for accepting me."

"My sister and I are half-elves, so we know how you feel. Don't mention it," said Genis.

Suddenly, there was a low, rumbling growl. "Are there monsters around here?" Colette asked anxiously. Lloyd blushed. "Ah, no, actually. That was my stomach. I'm starving." Genis laughed at him. "You really know how to kill the seriousness of a scene, Lloyd. Always thinking with your stomach!" Everyone joined in laughing, even Lloyd.

It had been so long since Gwin had felt this comfortable around others. All she could ever remember was being alone, hated, and feared. These people showed such kindness and life… Like a parched animal to water, she was drawn to them. She wanted to travel with them, to be with them, but would she just be turned away once more…?

"Are you alright?" Gwin snapped back to reality at the sound of the half-elf's voice. "I'm fine, just lost in some memories… Raine, was it?" She nodded. "Yes. These powers of yours, I wonder where they come from," Raine mused. "I'm sorry, I can't help you there. I'm as mystified as you are," Gwin replied, sadness tingeing her voice.

"Are you guys coming? Lloyd's going to eat it all if you don't hurry!" Genis called up the stairs. "Lloyd Irving, you had better not!" Raine called down in mock fury.

No, really… Thank all of you so much, thought Gwin.

* * *

Like I said before... I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Only the aforementioned characters in this story. To everyone who has been reading this fanfiction, thank you so much! It makes me very happy that other people are actually taking time to read this story. I try not to disappoint. However, chapters may not come as quickly as they used to, as I am steadily reaching the point where I have stopped in my fanfiction notebook. The solution: shut up and start writing. I'll get the next chapter typed as soon as I possibly can... 


	5. Chapter 5

The Wild

"Lloyd, I still can't believe you ate all that!" Genis told his friend. "What? I was hungry." "Lloyd's amazing! I've never seen anyone else that could eat that much!" Colette replied, trying to defend him. Gwin smiled half-heartedly at their quarrel. Over the past few days, while traveling with her newfound companions, a sinking feeling had wedged itself into the pit of her stomach. Fits of shivering now affected her during the night, even though the temperature was warm and mild. It felt as if her heart was aching. Yet she did not want to trouble everyone else about her uneasiness. Would they see her as a nuisance? Would she be rejected again?

"Gwin? Is something wrong?" Gwin looked up to meet the deep blue eyes of Colette. "Ah, I… no. No, I'm fine." She tried to smile. "Is it just me, or has the temperature been dropping lately? I've been shivering at night," Colette asked suddenly. "I don't think it's the cold," Gwin replied, "but whatever it is, it's not normal." "Hey, what's taking you two so long?" Genis had fallen back from the rest of the party to check on his two lagging friends. "Um, Genis, have you noticed the nights getting colder?" "It's been cold at night? I thought it's been warmer than usual. Maybe you've been sleeping in the wind or something." "Oh, well, I guess so…" "Well, I'm going to go on ahead. We'll wait for you, if you want." "No, that's okay. We'll catch up in a bit." "O…okay." The blue-clad half-elf walked ahead towards the other travelers, muttering, "Girls… sheesh."

Rhine's Castle

Rhine completed the intricate symbols of her spell circle, drawn out on the cold stone floor with chalk. The flickering light from the six candles placed at each point of the pentacle reflected in her blue-gray eyes. Like chips of ice they observed the world, bitterly cold and sharp. Stepping into position, she began to chant.

"Wandering spirit of vengeance and hate,

I beckon thee!

Bound by rite of summon,

I command thee to appear!

Your sword of destruction is now mine to control!"

Energy crackled along the lines drawn on the floor, and a column of blinding light spilled forth from its center. A figure slowly began to appear amidst the swirling aura. He studied his body in wonder. "I'm alive again…? How…?"

Rhine smiled frigidly. "You have unfinished business, correct?"

The Wild

Colette suddenly shivered. Her hair stood on end, and she felt slightly dizzy and slightly nauseas. Gwin felt the same. "What's wrong, Colette?" asked Raine. "There's something ahead, something… wrong…" "I can feel this hate and anger… like electricity in the air. But there's an undercurrent of pain and sadness, too," Lloyd said quietly. Gwin nodded her head. "I have a bad feeling about this. You guys stay back; I'll go on ahead," Lloyd told his friends. He walked towards the clearing in the trees, only to find a familiar figure there to greet him.

"Hello, Lloyd. Miss me?" Zelos asked coldly. "But… you're… I…" Lloyd stammered. "Yeah, I died. You should know; you _are_ the one who killed me. But there was no way my soul could rest in peace, what with you still running around with out a care in the world. So I came back. Resurrected, to be exact. Now we can finally end things between us." He drew his sword and pointed it at Lloyd. "I will get my revenge on you for killing me!"

The rest of Lloyd's companions had walked into the clearing by then, and heard Zelos' entire speech. "You two mustn't fight, you're friends!" cried Colette. "Shut up! This is just between me and him," Zelos yelled back. "She's right… I can't fight you, Zelos," Lloyd said quietly. "Fine, then! I'll just have to kill you anyway!"

Zelos dashed at Lloyd. He attacked furiously, barely giving Lloyd a chance to parry. "Why are you doing this?" Lloyd asked between dodging and blocking Zelos' fierce blows. "Why? Because nothing I ever did amounted to anything. No matter how hard I tried, you were always better than I was, in every way imaginable. Now, I will defeat you and prove myself!" His attacks increased in speed, pushing Lloyd back even farther. Sparks flew from the lethally sharp edges of their swords, each blow heavier than the next, nearly shattering Lloyd's arm as he deflected the aggressive strikes. Zelos' eyes burned with rage as unnatural strength and anger rushed through his veins.

"Zelos, you're being taken advantage of! Can't you see?" Lloyd asked desperately, gasping for air. "So what? As long as you die, it's good enough for me!" Lloyd remained silent, still defending against Zelos' onslaught. "Do you really hate me that much? Do you… really want me to die?" He jumped back, distancing himself from Zelos and his gleaming, deadly blade. Sheathing his own weapons, he held out his arms, open for attack. "What are you doing, Lloyd!" Genis cried out. "Zelos, if you really want me to die, then do it. I'll be happy in my death, knowing it put your soul at rest. Kill me."

"Fine!" Zelos shouted, and charged. Lloyd closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. Zelos swung his sword.

A dark crimson stain spread from the gash in Lloyd's upper arm. Instead of delivering a deathblow, Zelos had hesitated.

"I knew you couldn't do it."

Zelos turned around, a confused look clouding his face. "Lloyd…? What're you…? I'm supposed to be…" His confusion turned to horror as he saw Lloyd's wound and the blood tinting the edge of his own sword. He dropped it and stepped backward. "Lloyd, did I…?" Lloyd gripped his bleeding arm. "It's okay. You're back to your normal self, right?" "Yeah… But why was I…?"

"You said that because of me, your soul couldn't rest in peace."

"Actually… that's right. But it's because… I wanted to apologize for making you kill me. I couldn't do it myself… I was so weak, I couldn't even take my own life. I had to depend on someone else just to end it. Even then, I was still only running away. I was a fool, so caught up in myself I couldn't do what I had to. Even now, I was absolutely pathetic, letting myself be used like that. So… I'm sorry…"

Lloyd was speechless. "Zelos, I…" "I can understand if you won't… can't… forgive me."

Colette ran over and promptly hugged Zelos. "Why hello, my little angel," he said, surprised. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Colette told him fervently. "Don't give him any ideas, Colette," said Genis as he, Raine, and Gwin walked over to join them. Almost immediately, Zelos slid back into his usual smooth demeanor, in stark contrast to his former serious attitude. "I don't believe we've met before, hunny," he said to Gwin. "You can call me Gwin," she replied, and extended her hand for him to shake. Instead, he eloquently kissed it. "And you can call me the Great Mysterious Swordsman Knight of-" Lloyd glared at him, "...or just Zelos." Gwin took his hand and clasped it between her own. "You poor soul," she murmured, "your spirit couldn't find peace, and then Rhine used her for own hateful purposes. You've been dead for… almost a year, right?" Zelos smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm dead. But now my soul can find peace and be at rest." He turned to face Lloyd. "You'd better leave me a piece of the action, bud." His body began to dissipate, fading away to the slowly setting sun. "Bye, everyone." Soon, nothing was left of Zelos, their once dear friend.

Lloyd rubbed away the tear sliding down his face. "So he really is gone forever… I… I couldn't save him this time, either… Dammit Rhine! I'll make you pay dearly for what you've done to my friends! I'm coming for you!"

* * *

Eeeeek! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been swamped with Science Olympiad, and seventh grade assesments are coming up... I've been absolutely exhausted the past few weeks, since I hardly ever get enought sleep. Ooookay, stuff I must explain about this chapter... First off, Namco owns pretty much all of the Tales of Symphonia stuff, Gwin and Rhine are the exceptions. I made them. But I think you already knew all that.Second, and I know this may be a spoiler, but Zelos only dies if you choose the Kratos ending. I just wanted to clear that up. I felt a bit guilty for choosing the Kratos ending, even though it was the second time I had played it over (I got the Zelos ending the first time), so I wrote him into my story. Third... It will probably take a while for the next chapter to be written. Please don't lose faith in me! I'll get it written if it's the last thing I do! Just... I don't know when. And finally... a little short teaser for the next chapter! (Which I haven't even started yet...) 

As the confrontation with Rhine draws slowly yet inescapably nearer, more is revealed about the nature of Rhine, Gwin, and death itself. But with these answers come even more and bigger questions... Will Lloyd be able to piece the shattered bits of puzzle together before it's too late?


End file.
